Star Wars VIII: The Calling of the Force
by JackFrostRoxs
Summary: Rey has successfully found the first Jedi Temple as well as the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. As Rey's connection to the Force continues to grow, will Luke be willing to train her after blaming himself for what has happened in the past? *Takes place directly after The Force Awakens, contains SPOILERS*
1. Chapter 1

**I have wanted to post this since the moment I finished writing it after I saw The Force Awakens opening night. It inspired me so much I had to start writing something for it. I've waited a week to upload so that more people have had the opportunity to go and see this amazing film.**

 **That being said.** **THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THIS** **STORY FOR** ** _THE FORCE AWAKENS_** **!** **Especially this first chapter. I just wanted to warn you all now, so that those that still haven't seen it will not freak out on me for giving things away.**

 **This first chapter i** **s a little short, but I plan on making the others longer, this chapter is just a prologue after all. I have rated it T just to be on the safe side. I hope you all enjoy what I have written! I love hearing feedback and finding out what you liked the most so do not forget to review!**

 **Now without further ado. I present the first chapter of Star Wars VIII: The Calling of the Force. Enjoy!**

...

One step after another.

Rey continued up her path, gaining more distance with each stride from the Falcon where she had left R2-D2 and Chewbacca **.** This was supposedly the location of the very first Jedi temple. She could feel it through the force. The force that she had come to grips with so suddenly and progressively, causing her to feel a peace she hadn't felt since being told about the mystic mumbo jumbo as well as Luke Skywalker by Han.

Han Solo. The man she had looked up to as a father in the short amount of time that she had known him. That charming smuggler had been nothing but kind to her since she had met him. She smiled faintly at a memory. Even if the first time she had met him he had his blaster pointed straight at her.

She absentmindedly wiped a tear from her cheek as she took another step forward. Rey remembered the red blade that had activated and been shoved through Han's chest in the blink of an eye. Seeing him die before her eyes, and by his son no less, had crushed her. But no matter how devastating she thought her grief was, Chewie had taken the loss of Han the hardest. On their journey to this planet, she sometimes would see the wookie holding a worn black vest decorated with pockets, before putting it into a box and then a compartment. She just knew it belonged to his fallen friend. Their fallen friend.

General Leia Organa's comforting hug had calmed Rey, but Chewie needed something else to fill the void of that lifetime friendship he had with Han Solo.

Rey closed her eyes for a moment as she took a deep breath of the fresh sea air, nothing like the dry air on Jakku. She could sense another's presence. Luke was close.

Suddenly she felt very nervous. Luke Skywalker. The man she had believed to be a myth. What did he look like? Was he nice? Did he know she was here? She opened her eyes and took the last remaining steps up the hill. She might as well find out.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to a cloaked figure standing close to the edge of the cliff. The figure's back was to her but she already knew who it was. This was the man she was looking for. The man the Resistance had been looking for for years. Luke Skywalker.

As if he had heard her thoughts he turned slowly towards her. The hood of his robe covering most of his face. Once he faced her completely he drew his hood back, revealing a face aged with wisdom as well as years. His striking blue eyes looked as if he has seen the sorrows of the galaxy, and that the responsibility rested on the shoulders of the man before her. It was then she realized that one of his hands was metal. Perhaps he had lost it in a battle when he fought for the Rebellion against the Empire? Her eyes flickered away from the artificial hand looking back at him.

He was just staring at her. As if he was expecting something, questioning her with his gaze. With one swift movement she slid her weathered pack to the side and pulled out the lightsaber that she had been given. The weapon that had called to her, that she had used against Kylo Ren. It supposedly had been used years before by the man before her, as well as his father before him. Hesitantly she extended it, making sure he could see it.

At the small movement, Luke Skywalker broke eye contact with Rey and looked at the lightsaber she held. He had not seen this weapon in decades. Memories of those times flashed through his mind causing him to close his eyes. For how long he reminisced he had no idea, but when he opened his eyes and came back to the present, he saw the girl, patiently waiting with the lightsaber still extended in her grip.

Luke moved towards her slowly and with his artificial hand as well as his real hand, he gently curled Rey's fingers back around the ancient weapon, patting her hand gently afterwards. She looked down at the lightsaber then back up to him.

He chose this moment to speak, using his voice that he had hardly had need for in his years of isolation as the last of the Jedi. No. Not the last anymore.

"Rey."

...

 **Well there you have it! Please Review and** **let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Year and a new chapter! This was supposed to come earlier but I was having technical difficulties uploading it.**

 **I have really loved reading your reviews and thoughts! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 2

The sound of waves in the distance echoed through the island hillsides. The two figures, a cloaked older man, and a younger girl stood adjacent to one another.

"You know my name?" Rey swallowed her surprise and tried to keep her excitement in check. "How do you know my name?"

The Jedi master turned from her and began walking away as he answered. "One can learn much through the force."

Rey blinked before hurriedly putting the lightsaber back in her pack, and slinging it over her shoulder as she followed after him. "Wait! Where are you going? Aren't you going to say anything else? I've come a long way to find you. I have a lot of questions."

He turned to face her once again, causing her to almost crash into him in her rush. "And the answers to your questions will come in time. But I do believe you aren't the only one that came along to find me?" His eyebrows raised in question.

Once Rey had regained her composure she sighed. "Well no Luke, I mean, Mr. Skywalker sir."

A corner of the older mans lips curled upwards into a shadow of a smile. "Luke is just fine for now." He waved her along. "Come along. I wish to greet our other guests."

...

After walking back the way Rey had came, Luke stopped momentarily as the familiar ship, the Millennium Falcon came into view. Rey who had been guiding him glanced over her shoulder as he did. "Are you alright?"

"Of course, it's just-" Luke began to walk again towards the ship passing Rey. "It's been a while."

Rey's thoughts briefly turned to Han Solo once again. He had been friends with this man, they had fought together in the Rebellion, Han had said so himself. Did Luke know of his friend's passing? He had known her name without her saying a word, so it was very possible. She looked back at Luke and followed after him. Maybe now was not the time to bring it up if he in fact did not know.

Luke halted once again once directly in front of the Falcon. Han Solo's beloved Millennium Falcon. Luke vividly remembered the look on his nephew's face as the ship in front of him left him behind. How could Luke not have known that Ben had felt abandoned? The young boy had not been quite his spirited self after that moment. It had only been downhill from there.

To stop the overwhelming feeling of guilt that surfaced tenfold, Luke commented. "Still a piece of garbage I see."

Rey smiled glancing up at the ship as well. "I thought so too, but after a few adjustments it isn't all that bad."

"It's always the hyperdrive." He moved forward, placing his artificial hand on the landing gear. "Breaks down at all the wrong times."

Both looked over as the ship hissed and the loading ramp began to come down. Luke had a moment to hear a familiar growl, before thick brown hair encased his vision as he was enveloped in a tight wookie hug and lifted off the ground.

Luke patted Chewbacca as he began to feel crushed. "It's good to see you too." He sighed in relief as he was placed back on the ground just as a very excited R2-D2 came rolling down the ramp. Luke brightened at the sight of his old droid. "Hello old friend." The blue and white droid beeped happily a response, spinning in a circle in front of him.

Rey watched the reunion with a smile. She briefly wondered if she would have had such a reunion if ever her family had come back for her on Jakku. She knew it would never happen now, but she had always thought it would go something like this.

Luke turned back from his old friends to look at Rey. He crossed his arms, "Well then, I believe it is your turn to follow me. I'll take you to my home."

...

Rey had never had much of a home either inside of an old Imperial Walker, but Luke's home, a hut made of a variety of different sources that overlooked the seas, other than a few necessities, was pretty empty. Rey took a seat on the dirt floor, straightening her vest and crossing her legs, even the dirt seemed to be softer than that of Jakku.

Luke took a seat as well across from her. R2-D2 had stayed outside, as if he were standing guard for the two of them. Chewbacca had stayed with the Falcon, unwilling to leave the ship, Luke nor Rey had protested. Rey knew he needed some time that they hadn't had before in order to grieve.

"My sister, Leia. How is she?"

"She misses you. A lot. More so after Han-" she changed subjects quickly. "She wanted to come, but she thought it best if she stay with the Resistance and take care of some other important business."

"Han is dead. Isn't he?"

Rey blinked in surprise before looking away sadly, managing a small nod.

Luke seemed to ponder this tentatively stroking his beard. He had sensed his friend's pain, before his sister's, a different form, but pain nonetheless, had crashed into him. The absence of Han's ever present, arrogant but lovable presence, had crushed him. He had hoped it had been some mistake, that somehow Han was really still alive, but as he trusted in the force he knew that Han was gone. Luke was brought from his thoughts as Rey cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. I know he was your friend."

Luke nodded. "That he was. Saved me a good number of times."

Speaking of saving. Rey slid her pack into her lap opening it back up pulling the lightsaber that had saved her life as well as Finn's, out once again. "Maz Kanata said this weapon called to me. That it belonged to you, and your father before you." She set the lightsaber in front of her. "When I first touched it. I saw things."

"A vision."

Rey nodded. "Something like that. Maz told me about the force. I didn't really listen to her words until later. I felt the force." _The dark and the light_ , she thought to herself. "But how did I know what to do with it?"

"As I said, one can learn much from the force. But I am certain you already know that." Luke responded. "Why else would you be here? You put your trust in the force and it has served you well."

"I want you to teach me." She picked up the lightsaber extending it as if to emphasize her point. "I want to know the ways of the force, how to use it." I don't want to fall to the dark side like Kylo Ren. I don't want to make the same mistakes that he must have made.

Luke looked at her, then the lightsaber and back again. "No."

Rey looked at him, taken aback, her eyebrows raised. "No? But...I've come all this way." She shifted into a kneeling position. "I'm ready to be trained."

Similar words had come from his own mouth decades before as he too pleaded with a Jedi Master. He shook off the memory by shaking his head and looking away. "I've failed too many times to go down the path of teacher again."

"You can only fail if you do nothing!" Rey frowned taking a deep breath to calm herself. "What happened that makes you feel so little about yourself?" She looked at him, studying him with her hazel eyes as he sat there in silence.

Minutes passed and he continued to feel her eyes on him. With a sigh he brought himself to look at her once again. "Loss is an interesting thing. Sometimes even after years of the source of your loss, you still remember it with the same fresh pain as if it were the day before that it happened. And that just reminds you that you were too late. Too late to stop what was coming. You just try and learn how to carry the burden"

Rey's face turned to that of confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Ben Solo, or Kylo Ren as you met him I'm sure, well, he wasn't always the monster that hid behind a mask. My nephew was very spirited when he was a child. I could sense he was strong with the force and spoke with my sister to have him trained among the other children I had found. He was definitely one of my best.

Perhaps it was because I was trying to train more than one, maybe he didn't think I had enough time for him, or he wasn't getting the training he deserved. But something happened. The dark side deceived him, drew him in." He hesitated before continuing. "He convinced some of the older Padawans to turn. Ones that had achieved the role of Jedi Knight as well. Those he didn't turn he killed; while I was gone."

Rey looked at the older man before her as he spoke. His eyes were filled with grief. He really did carry a weight beyond his years.

"The new generation of Knights and Padawans. He killed them all. I failed to protect them. I am not worthy of teaching if those I taught fell so far."

"I know you blame yourself. But you shouldn't. Yes, you were their teacher, but they made their choices. You could only prepare them for the darkness that they could come across." She picked the lightsaber up brushing her thumb across the metal hilt. "I want you to teach me, because I've felt the darkness. When I fought against Kylo, I felt it, the darkness wanted me to kill him and out of my desire for vengeance I wanted to as well. But I pushed the dark side away." She looked up at Luke. "Even though I have felt the darkness I have also felt the light. _I chose the light_. And I need a teacher to guide me. To help me stay in the light. I don't want to become like Ren." She pleaded. "I don't want to hurt those I have come to care for."

Luke leaned back as he listened to her words, pondering them as they sat in silence before he heaved a heavy sigh. "I guess you're not giving me much of a choice then are you?" He gave her a small smile. "Give me some time to meditate."

And with those wo

rds he stood and left, his robes billowing out as he did, leaving a very confused Rey sitting on the floor of his home.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Had a rough day today, but writing often makes me feel better so I was able to finish a chapter today for you all, so there is an upside!**

 **I have many ideas for this story and love hearing the different ideas and input from you as well. I love hearing what you think so far. Enjoy this new chapter and let me know what you think in a review!**

Chapter 3

Rey paced outside the hut fiddling with the lightsaber. Had she really come all this way for nothing? She had seen the sorrow in Luke's eyes but would that really keep him from training once again? Would he ever accept what had happened in the past? She needed his help, couldn't he see that? Dozens more questions raced through her mind. Her fist clenched around the metal hilt as she took a deep breath closing her eyes to clear her head. Rey opened them once again as a series of beeps drew her attention to the old R2 unit.

"I know I shouldn't worry, I just can't help it." She rested her free hand on the droid affectionately.

Deciding it better to sit and wait rather than pace around for who knows how long, Rey took a seat on the grassy ground. Setting the saber to the side, she brushed her hands along the cool blade.

Ahch-To wasn't the worst planet in the galaxy. The first temple could've been at Dagobah, or Tatooine. She frowned slightly. Waiting around surrounded by sand was too familiar. This planet would do just fine. Besides, she was just waiting around for an answer from the Jedi Master. It wasn't like she was waiting for the family that would never come, all over again.

...

Silence. Luke could hear absolutely nothing as he meditated within the rock temple walls. Personally he was strongly against training the girl. He had made too many mistakes with Ben, and others had paid for his mistakes. He would not allow that to happen again. Though, there was his will, and the will of the force. Through the force he knew it would be revealed if he were to train the girl or not, but for the moment, the force was silent, balanced.

The silence was broken however as a blue hue began forming in front of him, a familiar aged laugh echoing in the room.

Luke's eyes opened at the laugh, revealing to him the ghost form of the ancient Jedi Master. "Master Yoda!"

"Glad to see me you are?" Yoda's head tilted in question.

"I'm always happy to see you Master Yoda."

"But hoping for your father, were you?" He lifted his three fingered hand cutting of Luke's reply. "Important it is not. Here to help you, I am. Questions you have, hmm?"

"Yes Master Yoda, a girl has come seeking my help."

Yoda gave him a puzzled look. "See the problem with this, I do not."

"I know Master, but you see, she wishes me to train her." Luke's eyes followed the ghost as Yoda began pacing in front of him. "I don't know if I can go through training someone, not after what happened last time."

"Give up after one mistake, will you?" Yoda gave his last student a stern gaze. "Where would that have gotten you, if done the same I had? Hurt the past can. Either hide from it or learn from it you do. Done enough hiding I think you have."

The small Jedi Master stopped his pacing and faced Luke once again.

"Train her, you shall."

"But Master-"

"Argue not! The will of the force this is. Strong with the force she is. Continue the girl's training you must. All shall be revealed by the force only then."

Luke bowed his head. "Of course Master Yoda." The words took a moment to fully register before Luke looked up in surprise. "Continue?"

The ghost of his old master laughed again. "Silly Skywalker, learned nothing have you. Remember not the words Obi-Wan told you many years ago, hmm? Trust the force." And with those words the small spirit creature vanished.

"Master Yoda, wait!" Luke frowned as he realized the Jedi Master would not be returning any time soon, before crossing his arms as he slowly got to his feet. What did Yoda mean? Continue the girl's training? All of his previous Padawans were dead. Dead or tempted and turned by the dark side.

There was always hope perhaps. But was it possible that there had been a survivor?

...

Dusk had begun to settle over the planet Ahch-To, causing the sky to be filled with vibrant reds and purples. The colors seemed more vibrant in contrast to the storm clouds that were rolling in, heavy with rain.

Back at the hut, Rey had begun trying to figure out how the ancient weapon she had in her possession worked. She had turned it on and off numerous times over the past few hours as R2-D2 just watched from nearby.

She turned it off once again, bringing it closer to her face to study. "How in the world does this work?" She glanced over at the blue and white droid. "Really though, I have no idea how something like this could be put together." Rey smiled as R2 beeped a response.

"It is done with the force."

Rey looked up to find Luke Skywalker moving towards her. Brushing her pant legs off she got to her feet to face him, leaving the lightsaber on the ground. "Yeah?" She paused trying to read his expression. "Have you gotten your answer? Will you teach me? Will I learn how to make a lightsaber?" Excitement was growing in her expression with every passing second, Luke feared if he waited any longer to respond she may burst.

"You will learn how to make a lightsaber all in due time."

Rey beamed at his words her smile wide. "Is that a yes? You're going to train me? When do we start?"

"Why do you ask so many questions."

Her smile did not waver as her shoulders lifted and fell in a shrug. "Just 'cause."

Luke took a deep breath. This was going to be interesting, a taste of his own medicine. He briefly wondered if Yoda was laughing as he watched from wherever he was.

"To answer your last question we start now. I assume you know something of the force, so show me. Show me what you have learned."

Rey nodded and moved a good distance away from the hut, before turning to face it. She looked at R2, who chattered encouragingly and then Luke, who was just watching her, before closing her eyes, feeling the force around her. There was a peace that came from using the force, filling a void within her that she hadn't known existed until Maz had told her about the force.

Luke watched the girl with interest, sensing the peace she felt through the force. She had an extremely strong force signature which worried him. Ben wouldn't need the map if he was able to sense the girl by using the force. That would be the first lesson. Shielding her presence from those that wished him harm and would use her for their gain. Luke looked down however when there was a slight movement in the bottom of his vision. He saw his old lightsaber briefly before it shot away from him and into the waiting hand of Rey. Her hand closed around it quickly and she opened her eyes, another grin on her face.

He was impressed. It had taken him years to master how to pull things to him with the force. And even then he struggled to do so as he escaped the Wampa.

"Good." He nodded resting his hand on his beard in thought. "Very good. Is there anything else?"

She gripped the saber with her other hand as well. "Actually there is. After I was taken into the Starkiller Base I escaped by convincing the Stormtrooper that was guarding me to remove my restraints and leave the cell. He didn't listen at first but after I told him to take the restraints off a third time, something changed, and he let me go. He even dropped his gun before he left when I asked him to." Her eyes gleamed as she waited for him to respond.

The Jedi Master was stunned. She had successfully pulled off a mind trick simply by listening to the force? Obviously looking back on the event, she was proud of herself, and why shouldn't she be?

Something that complex took years of training. Rey was indeed very strong with the force, yes. Perhaps stronger than his nephew Ben had been. But could that mean her fall could be that much greater than that of Ben Solo's, should she succumb to the dark side?

A crack of blue light pulled him from his thoughts as lightning streaked across the sky.

"Come inside. It will start raining soon, and we have much to do."

...


	4. Chapter 4

**I am not going to** **lie, I had a very difficult time writing and piecing this chapter together. Finding the right words for what I want to get out can get pretty difficult sometimes. I just hope I got it out right for this chapter, I feel like I did a good job and I am very proud I finished the chapter today.**

 **This chapter is the first to contain Kylo Ren! You will be seeing more of him in later chapters, I just wanted to expand a little bit now. Anyhow. I would love to hear how you enjoyed this chapter, it makes my day hearing what you think! So review and let me know!**

 **Give it up for chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

After an hour or two, Rey had successfully learned how to shield her force presence. Much faster than Luke had thought she would be able to. Her quick ability to learn reminded him of how strong she was in the force. Although she was indeed strong, the concentration and focus she had put into it had drained her as well as the long day that she had, and she now lay on the floor of his hut, eyes closed, lost to the world in a blissful sleep.

For fear of waking her if he tried to move her, he moved over to what he called his bed, a mound made up of a few blankets. Pulling the warmest one away from the bed he walked back over to the sleeping girl, carefully placing the blanket over her.

He knew he should get some rest as well. But with rest came the nightmares of his past. At some point there was no way to escape them, but he could put them off for now.

Slowly crouching Luke crossed his legs, sticking his arms into the opposite sleeves of his robe. Had Yoda felt this same conflicted feeling when he had showed up at Dagobah? Exile seemed the best option at the time. But running away from problems only made the problems bigger. Harder to face. Just how Ben Solo had become Kylo Ren. A Jedi killer. He had fed the flame of the darkness within and then allowed it to burn and lay waste to anything good or light left in its path.

Sad blue eyes met the ground as Luke hung his head as he thought of his nephew. His nephew, that his sister had entrusted to him to teach. Whom he had done all he could to teach him. His nephew that he had failed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

If only he had explained more when Ben came to him all those years ago.

 _Ben stormed into Luke's study area, his dark hair disheveled. He cast a glare at Luke waiting with as much patience as he could muster as Luke finished speaking with a younger student. The Padawan beamed up at Luke, thanking him before running past Ben._

 _"Ben." Luke smiled. "I wasn't expecting you until later. What brings you here?"_

 _His nephew's eyes narrowed. "You've lied to me. To all of us!"_

 _Luke looked at the teen confused. "I'm not sure I understand what you are talking about."_

 _"You're holding back uncle! You're keeping things from me as well as the rest of your students. You want to keep us all weak." Ben's eyes narrowed waving his hand to the side as if to make a point. "Teaching only one side of the Force, hiding the true power from us all. I have heard of the great power that my grandfather wielded, yet you refuse to teach me how to gain that power! I know there's more to learn."_

 _The Jedi master looked at his nephew in stunned silence, he was given no chance to respond though as Ben turned on his heel and stormed out without another word._

 _"Ben!" He called out to him, trying to stop him, but he was already gone. "Ben!"_

 _..._

"Ben!"

Kylo Ren tensed at the sound of his true name, a name from a different life.

He didn't need the Force to know who had called out to him. He turned slowly to face father Han Solo, who was making his way towards him on the bridge.

"Take off that mask. You don't need it." A stern tone echoed in his father's voice.

"What do you think you'll see if I do." Kylo retorted.

A look of determination crossed Han's face. "The face of my son."

Kylo waited for a moment before doing as his father had asked, smirking at the man that looked at him regret etched on his features. Regret for what Kylo was uncertain, but it was regret all the same. "Your son was weak and foolish, just like you. So I destroyed him."

Han shook his head slightly. "No. That's what Snoke wants you to believe, but it's not true. My son is alive."

Anger flashed dangerously in Kylo's eyes as he yelled back. "The Supreme Leader is wise!"

"Snoke is just using you for your power. When he gets what he wants from you son, he'll crush you." His voice laced with emotion. "You know it's true."

Kylo hesitated, feeling the truth to his father's words. Snoke _was_ using him for his power, bringing him further to the dark side. But he was too far gone.

"It's too late father."

"No it's not. Leave here with me. Come home. Your mother and I, we miss you." Han was directly in front of his son now.

He felt the light reaching out to him again at the words, stronger than he had felt it in awhile. The light fought to push back the darkness, an overwhelming feeling that brought tears to his eyes. "I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain." Tasked with killing the man before him, he suddenly felt lost and uncertain with his current path.

Han Solo looked at his son, trying to read his expression.

"I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it." Kylo hesitated before looking at Han pleadingly. "Will you help me?"

Han heard the voice of his vulnerable son, of Ben. "Yes, of course. I will do anything I can."

Slowly Kylo unholstered his lightsaber, extending it. The last beams of light from above glinted off the metallic weapon as Han took hold of it. Briefly he wondered what in the world he was doing, watching as his father gripped the lightsaber before tossing it to the side letting it fall into the light below.

The fight was over. Done. Kylo's knees gave out as he crumpled to the bridge, the darkness having been expelled from within him by the light. Though the battle within him had left him weak, he had never felt stronger. He startled however as he felt a hand on his cheek. Looking up his vision was filled with his loving and understanding father, who was kneeling by his side.

Han wrapped his arms around him. "Come home son."

Ben choked back a sob, as he was embraced.

...

 _"Come home."_

Kylo Ren's eyes snapped open. It had been a couple weeks, and he continued to be plagued with what could have been the moment he had done as Supreme Leader Snoke asked and purged himself of the light.

Swinging his legs off of his bed, Kylo sat in silence, trying to find ways to distract his conflicted thoughts. He closed his eyes focusing on the dull ache coming from both his shoulders, his side and his right leg.

The blaster wound to the side had been deep but had healed the fastest. FN-2187 had gotten a glancing blow to his right shoulder, not near as deep as the wounds left by the girl, causing it to be the one to heal next. His other shoulder and leg, though almost fully healed did not compare however to the throbbing pain that had stayed constant across his face.

Fingers, usually covered in black gloves, reached up tracing over the bandages that covered the wound that ran from his cheek, across the top of his nose all the way to his forehead. It would heal, but Kylo was certain it would scar. He scowled. It would be a constant reminder of his failure. He let the hand drop clenching both his fists.

His thoughts quickly turned back to that of the girl. The girl from Jakku. A scavenger. One who was extremely strong with the force. She had resisted him, had even read what he was feeling. She had grown stronger from that moment on.

Once his continued training in the dark side was completed, he would find the girl, and find out just how strong she was.

He would find out who she was, and show her the true power of the dark side.

...

 **Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I had a hard time getting through this chapter, but I have pushed through and finished it! It's a little shorter, just because I had a hard time with it, but I promise that the next one will be longer.**

 **What are your thoughts of this story? Where would you like it to go? I love getting reviews and hearing from all of you! Sadly, there is no Kylo Ren in this chapter, but there is Finn and Poe! I know there will be more of all of them later. I'm just getting this story started, but I'm expanding slowly to get to where I want to be.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Sorry, I'll stop rambling now. I'd love to know what you think, so make sure to review!**

Chapter 5

Lightsaber ignited, Rey looked at her current opponent with fierce determination. She watched it closely, waiting for it to make a move as it moved up, down and side to side in front of her. The tiny devil orb.

"Ow!" Her brief distraction caused Rey to jump back as a sting beam made contact on her leg. Eyes narrowed, she glared at the device.

The training remote seemed to hiss in victory at the strike, spinning in the air, floating around her, as if calculating where to hit next.

Luke walked outside the hut to watch his student struggle with the off-white orb. He was quite pleased to find the training remote still aboard the Millennium Falcon, and able to function no less. Though doing so had given him an extreme sense of deja vu.

"Don't trust your eyes Rey. You must feel the Force moving all around you, moving through you."

Rey nodded at his words closing her eyes, remembering Maz's words as well as Luke's, feeling the force and letting it guide her. Her hands jerked to the side suddenly, deflecting the bolt that shot at her, before deflecting two more with the saber.

Luke pulled the ball to him with the force, deactivating it. "Good. Very good."

"I don't see how this will help me against someone with a blade." Rey spoke watching him deactivate the orb, and she did the same with the lightsaber. The sudden absence of the hum leaving the air empty.

He understood the true meaning behind her words. "You wish to learn how to duel, for the time you next face Ben Solo."

Rey frowned. "He's not Ben Solo to me. That man is a monster! He killed his own father." _How could someone do something so evil?_ She just couldn't understand it. "But you are right."

Using the force she lifted and spun the lightsaber hilt above her hand, before letting it drop once more into her palm. "I want to learn how to duel for the time I see him again."

"I can tell you still feel anger towards him." His head tilted as he studied her reaction. "A name holds power. Each name has its own history and memory behind it. The moment Ben stopped believing in his name, he became someone else. He became Kylo Ren. A person that Snoke had designed for evil, for his own personal gain. He was tempted by the dark side." Luke hesitated before processing. "Something my own father fell victim to as well."

Luke held his mechanical hand up at her surprised look, as if to wave off incoming questions. "Yes, my father was seduced by the dark side. It kept a firm grip on him for more than twenty years too. I was continuously told that there was nothing left of my father, he was gone, he was now Darth Vader. That was the name he had been given by his Master, the name that had been created for death and destruction. The name of Vader had power over him.

I had to remind him who he was. I had to remind my father of his life before Vader, his life as Anakin Skywalker. Something changed within him from that point on." Luke looked Rey in the eyes. "My father came back to the light. I know that Kylo can find his way back as well. We just need to remind him who he is."

...

Silence echoed throughout the infirmary. Dawn had just arrived on D'Qar, and light had just begun to peek through the trees, glinting off of the X-Wings that sat dormant in the docking bay.

Dark chocolate eyes snapped open, before a pain filled groan filled the quiet infirmary.

Finn had been in a coma for the few weeks since he had been brought to the Resistance after the attack on the Starkiller Base, which had left him with severe wounds to his back and shoulder.

The former Stormtrooper tried to sit up only for his limbs to cry out in protest. He frowned and instead decided to look around the room by turning his head, to try and take in his surroundings. _Where was he?_ The last thing he remembered was the cold, pain and- "Rey!" Finn's eyes widened as he tried to sit up again quickly, only for a pair of hands this time refraining him from doing so.

"Whoa there buddy. You don't want to get up yet. You're not healed all the way."

Finn calmed at the familiar voice of Resistance Pilot, Poe Dameron. He looked up at his friend, questions still buzzing around in his head. "Rey. Where is she? Is she alright?"

Poe flashed his dazzling signature smile. "She was definitely better than you last I saw her."

"So you've seen her." The man breathed a sigh of relief before repeating his unanswered question. "Where is she?"

"We found the rest of the map to Luke Skywalker. She left to go find him, train with him if possible."

"By herself?"

The pilot shook his head. "No, Chewbacca and R2-D2 left with her."

Finn felt a little better about the wookie being with her, just in case they ran into any trouble. Though he knew more than most, that she could definitely take care of herself.

"It's good that you've woken up though Finn." Poe rested a hand on his friend's good shoulder. "General Organa could use some good news."

...

Rey personally thought that the whole "Kylo can still be redeemed" sounded ridiculous. But she also couldn't help the feeling of truth that overwhelmed her at that thought through the force.

It had begun to rain once again, causing the evening sky to be a lot darker than it was above the clouds. Rey quite enjoyed the rain, bringing a sense of peace from the relaxing _pitter-patter._ She sat inside the hut, listening to the rain fall. After a long day of training she felt as if she deserved this moment of peace.

Obviously, Luke, did not share the same feelings. He entered the hut, hood up, his beard flecked with drops of rain. Motioning to the doorway he spoke, "Come outside."

Rey's eyebrows raised. "Now?"

"Yes now." He motioned once again, and this time she followed.

The sensation of rain on her skin was definitely a new one, and she watched as a drop of rain quivered on her eyelash for a moment before continuing its downward descent. She turned to face Luke as he exited the hut. "What are we doing out here?"

He simply smiled slyly at her. "You told me you wanted me to teach you how to duel." His left hand reached beneath his robe.

With a _snap-hiss_ green light illuminated the air around it.

Rey's lips lifted into a warm smile, taking hold of the lightsaber at her side.

"So that's exactly what I'm going to do."

...

 **Please Review! I love hearing what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for the late update! This was a hard enough chapter to write anyway, but as I went to upload it yesterday, halfway through my computer shut down and I lost the whole chapter. So I had to re-write it. I hope I was able to write it again as close the original chapter as I could.**

 **I know I say this all the time, but it is so true. I LOVE hearing from you guys and reading your reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Forgive me, I am rambling again. Without further ado, here it is, chapter 6.**

Chapter 6

Rey had been extremely surprised by Luke's agility during their training. The Jedi master in turn also seemed surprised at her knowledge of combat. She had explained to him after that it was what years living alone would teach you, when you had to fend for yourself.

While living on Jakku she had quickly learned how to take care of herself. When some of the male scavengers would fight, she would watch from above. Practicing by herself the moves she had seen them do. It had come in handy more than once when others had tried to take what she had found that day.

The former scavenger now sat back inside the hut, a blanket wrapped tightly around herself, she sat in front of a fire. The fire had a small pot of something inside. Luke had been coming and going adding different materials to the mysterious mixture. It smelt promising, so that was a good sign.

Shifting slightly, Rey pulled the blanket tighter around her. Her thoughts turned to that of her friends that she had left behind. Finn had still been in coma when she left, so she was unable to give him a proper farewell. The former stormtroopers friend, Poe Dameron, was a different story. She had quite enjoyed meeting the Resistance pilot. From the short amount of time she was able to spend with him, he seemed genuinely kind. Full of himself? Most certainly, but kind.

She looked up at Luke once again made his way into the hut. Silently she watched him as he added the last few ingredients before speaking up. "What exactly are you making?"

"It's called Rootleaf stew. A recipe made from my old Master. It's made of yarum seeds, mushroom spores, gala seeds and sohli bark." Luke stirred the mixture before getting two containers and spoons from a small chest next to his bed. Scooping some of the stew into one container he handed it to her before scooping some for himself.

Rey's face scrunched up slightly. "I'm not one to complain about food, but that sounds disgusting."

Luke smiled at her appalled face. "Oh it is, that's why none of those ingredients are in there. I altered the recipe." He scooped some of the stew up with his spoon blowing on it before taking a bite. "In fact, it's really good with helping you concentrate."

As she breathed in the aroma she couldn't hold back anymore. She hungrily took a bite of the hot stew. "Hm." Not bad. Not bad at all. It tasted a little earthy, but there was something that seemed to melt on her tongue.

He seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. "That taste, it's from the potatoes. They grow not far from here." He took another bite, finishing his bowl of food in no time at all.

She finished soon after, setting the bowl to the side. After another moment of silence she looked over at him. "So what exactly do I call you? Master Luke?"

Luke's sky blue eyes widened, appalled at the idea. "No." He shook his head. "No don't call me that," he protested.

Her eyebrows raised. There had to be some reason behind it. "Why not?" She expected some lengthy response, some dark story to his past. Instead what she got was short and to the point.

"It reminds me far too much of a droid of mine. C3PO."

Laughter from Rey filled the hut. "He's your droid?" She remembered the golden protocol droid, well. He had seemed to have quite the mouth on him, it made him very hard to forget.

He nodded. "Yes, although, I would say he's more of my sister's droid than mine. Drove me crazy. I could never get him to stop calling me Master Luke. So no, don't call me Master Luke."

She smiled listening to him intently.

"Just Luke. Luke will do just fine."

...

The training room was dark. Even the small amount of light that was allowed into the large room was dim. Broken droids lay scattered about the floor, their severed metal heads and limbs rested next to their dormant bodies.

Kylo Ren struck down another row of training droids. He had been training for hours, and as the last droid fell, he turned to face his Master, Supreme Leader Snoke, who had been watching in the corner, sitting upon a throne-like chair. Kylo bowed his head, kneeling before him.

The scarred old man was not much taller than Kylo in his true state. This was a rare occasion for his Master to be present for his training, instead of hiding behind his larger hologram self. But he was always there, looming in the darkness, watching him.

Snoke looked at him expressionless, before lifting a boney hand. "Come closer."

Obediently, Kylo got to his feet, walking silently towards him. He stopped, bowing again before his Master. "You have come far these past few days, Kylo Ren. You are no longer held back from your destiny by the presence of the light within you."

Snoke got to his feet and began moving slowly around Kylo Ren, his long black robes swishing slightly with every slow step he took. "Although the light is still there."

Kylo's eyes snapped upwards, turning his head to look at Snoke. "That's impossible! You said after the demise of Han Solo-." He went quiet as immediately after he saw Snoke lift his hand to silence him.

"It has not settled," Snoke responded reassuringly to his student. "It is merely the possibility of light taking hold within you."

"What do I do?" Kylo startled slightly as a boney hand rested on his shoulder. He was able to suppress the shudder that wished to crawl up his spine. However the warning that came through the force did not go away.

The boney hands moved, gripping the sides of Kylo's head. "You, need not do anything."

Kylo was unable to prepare or protect himself from what came next.

White hot pain enveloped Kylo, causing his back to arch. He screamed in agony, despite his attempts to swallow the pain at the sudden mental attack. During fights and training, Kylo often cared very little about getting hurt, the pain fueled his power through the Dark Side. But mental pain was a very different kind of pain. This pain seemed to course through not only every nerve of his body, but his very soul. He briefly regretted the moment on the bridge. He had thought then that he was being torn apart, but it was nowhere near the pain that he was feeling now. It was as if his soul truly was being torn in two.

Snoke seemed to relish Kylo's anguish, looking down at his apprentice not an ounce of sympathy could be seen on his face.

Kylo Ren continued to be swallowed by the raw pain and another scream wrenched itself from his throat. To Kylo, the pain seemed to last for hours, when in reality Snoke continued the mental onslaught for a few short minutes.

The Supreme Leader exited the room, the black material of his robe, trailing behind him, leaving a trembling Kylo Ren alone in the darkness.

…

 **Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am back! This chapter was supposed to come earlier, unfortunately, it was much harder to get my thoughts out than I thought it would be. Sometimes I wish I could take what I wanted from my brain and plug it straight into the computer where it wrote itself down, if that makes any sense. It would be so much easier to get what I wanted out. To make things worse, I had to re-write the whole first half of the chapter after my computer shut down and erased what I had written.**

 **I had to do a lot of research for this chapter (I wanted to make it as accurate as I could manage to write), which is partially one of the reasons it took me so long to get it all jotted down. That was also why it was one of the reasons that it was so hard to write down. Plus, this is one of the longest chapters that I have managed to write.**

 **Anyways. I hope I was able to get my thoughts down correctly so that this chapter makes sense. If you're at all confused with the chapter go ahead and message me and I'll do my best to explain it. I really hope that you all enjoy it. I would love to hear what you think of the chapter! So please review, I always love reading what you have thought of what I have written so far!**

 **I tend to ramble, so thank you for bearing with me. Here it is! Chapter 7!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Back on Ach-to, Rey sat cross legged under a tree, doing her best to meditate. She found it difficult after her restless sleep that night. Thoughts of the battle on Starkiller Base kept resurfacing. Particularly those involving the feelings of the dark side. During her fight with Kylo Ren she had been given the chance to strike him down, to use the dark side, but she had rebuked the feeling.

That was not the path that she wished to go down.

So deep in her thoughts, Rey didn't notice as Luke came up from behind her. Luke gently placed his left hand on her shoulder. "You seem troubled."

Rey jumped slightly, ready to attack before realizing who it was, doing her best to relax once again. "You startled me."

The Jedi Master sat next to Rey, crossing his legs. "Never let your guard down, continue to sense your surroundings, even in moments you think you are safe." He continued after she simply nodded in response. "Now tell me, what is on your mind?"

"Remember how I told you I felt the darkness?" She looked over the green scenery in front of her. The mountains in the distance gave her a sense of security, but it didn't stop the onslaught of questions. "What would have happened if I had given in? What if that same dark urge comes back? What if I'm too blinded by anger to push the feeling away and I give in?"

Luke looked up at the branches of the tree they sat beneath as he listened intently to her questions. His blue eyes watched as a few leaves on the branches were caught by the breeze and carried away, he looked over at Rey again only after the leaves hit the ground.

"We all face our times of darkness. I myself have faced the darkness, more than once, firsthand. The darkness blinds you to the truth, to the reality that lies in front of you. After striving to pull my father back into the light, I nearly fell into the darkness and destroyed who I was trying to save."

He paused before continuing. "The Dark side does everything it can to feel appealing and give you a false sense of security that you are the one in control. So you in turn, must be in control. You must keep your emotions in tact. The dark side will use your emotions against you. Snoke as well as Ben will do the same."

"I know." Her words were a whisper as Rey's thoughts seemed to zone out the rest of Luke's story, they instead flickered to the time Kylo Ren had entered her mind to find the missing piece to the map. She had recognized his presence from sometime before, perhaps a different lifetime, before the agony of his probing had distracted her. He had seen her fear. Fear of being alone, of never finding the family she had dreamed of. But she had remembered what Maz Kanata had said to her on Takonana and had fought back. She looked over at Luke.

Who was this Jedi Master to her, a former scavenger?

Unaware of Rey's thoughts, Luke was only able to feel the slight shift in her emotions before he decided it best to bring the story to a close.

"My point is, if you are calm in your thoughts, you will not fall. But, you need a clear mind to help resist the pull to the dark side. You can come to find this peace within yourself through meditation. While doing this you may also find answers to questions you may have, through the force.

I will show you." Luke shifted in his sitting position, pushing her shoulders back with both his hands. "First, you must sit up straight."

She straightened her back, watching him as he then placed his hands into his lap.

"Close your eyes and take deep breaths."

Her hands moved to her lap, to imitate his own, before closing her eyes. Breathing in deeply through her nose, she then let the air out slowly through her mouth.

"Search within yourself, find the source of your doubt and worry. Now, focus on the different emotions you feel this very moment."

Luke took a deep breath of his own, watching Rey's facial features become more relaxed, before closing his own eyes.

"Now, let it all go and let the force flow through you."

...

Rey was on a different planet. Different, but not unfamiliar.

The planet she was now on was filled with trees. She saw a boy, sitting by himself on a moss covered log, with his head in his hands. As she moved closer she was able to recognize him. Kylo Ren. Her head tilted, studying him. No, this boy was Ben Solo. The same Ben that Han Solo died in an attempt to bring back.

This image of Ben Solo must have been fifteen at least. He seemed upset about something.

A small head popped up behind Ben, startling her. Rey had to hold back her surprise as she realized that the small figure was herself.

"Ben!" She heard her much younger self say.

 _Ben's head snapped up looking over at little Rey._

 _"What are you doing all the way out here? You're soooo far away. Luke was looking for you. You stormed off awfully fast." Little Rey hopped up sitting next to the boy, her feet swinging from the log. She beamed up at him before looking up at him in concern. "What's wrong?"_

 _"Nothing." Ben muttered. "Just needed some time alone."_

 _Little Rey smiled again. "Is it like the other times you needed to be alone?" She turned wrapping her tiny arms as much around him as she was able, hugging him._

 _Ben couldn't help the small smile that came to his face, her enthusiasm and positive attitude rubbing off a little on the conflicted teen. He was definitely grateful for the girl that seemed to tag along wherever he went. When she was around he no longer felt the impressions of the darkness as strongly. His head was no longer filled with the voice of Sno-._

 _His thoughts were cut off as Rey's voice rang out._

 _"Come on." Little Rey took hold of Ben's hand and hopped off the log. "Let's go on an adventure!"_

Everything around Rey began to shift, the light forest scenery turned into a dark clearing. It was raining now. She had seen this before, after touching Luke's lightsaber.

Bodies were scattered in the mud and she saw herself running. The younger Rey couldn't have been more than a year or two older than the time she had just seen her with Ben, leaving her at an age of five or six. There was a younger group running not far behind her, running as well.

Rey looked to see what they were running from. A figure wearing a circular hat chased after them, striking one child after another down, until the only one he was after was the young Rey.

 _Little Rey continued to run, tears mixed with the rain ran down her face at the sound of her friends being killed. Rey was forced to watch in horror, willing her younger self to run faster. The younger girl seemed to lose her footing in the wet ground, slipping in the mud, and falling to the ground. As she turned a look of terror crossed the child's face seeing the figure catch up and raise its blade._

 _The dark figure jerked however as a red blade was suddenly shoved through his chest. As the assailant fell with finality against the muddy ground, the young Rey looked up to find a masked figure, also dressed in black._

 _Before she could scream, a black glove covered her mouth, refusing to let a sound come out. A mechanical shushing came from the figure, prompting her to stay silent._

She watched as with his free hand, the figure removed the mask, setting it to the side before looking at her, revealing the face of Ben Solo. Both of the Rey's eyes widened.

 _"It's me. You're going to be okay." Ben reassured her._

 _The next moments were blurred before Rey found herself surrounded by the metal walls of a ship._

 _"Just wait here. I'll be back for you. Just stay here, you'll be safe."_

Rey turned at the sound of Kylo speaking, watching the dirty younger self trembling as Ben placed the mask back on.

The scene shifted one last time, bringing her to an all too familiar scenery. Jakku.

 _Ben turned away from Unkar Plutt after a lengthy conversation that she was unable to hear. He then walked into the small ship guiding the frightened younger Rey out of the ship. Without so much as a word, he handed Rey over to the large creature._

 _Panic and fear entered Rey's eyes as Unkar Plutt gripped Rey's upper arm tightly. "No!" Rey screamed at Ben, watching him walk back to the ship. "No!"_

 _"Quiet girl!" Unkar demanded._

 _Rey refused to listen to him as she called out to her friend again. "No, come back!"_

 _Ben turned slightly, looking at her from behind his mask before getting on the ship, taking off._

 _"Come back!" She pleaded again._

Ben's words from before echoed through her head as the images faded.

 _"I'll be back for you."_

…

Rey's took a sharp breath her eyes snapping open.

Luke looked at Rey concerned. "What did you see?"

"Myself. I-I saw myself and Ky-" She stopped herself, it hadn't been that monster. "And Ben. I saw Ben. He saved me."

The Jedi Master sat there in silence, allowing her words to sink it. It seemed her first meditation led to more questions than answers, and more confusion than peace. But the peace would come. He was certain of it. "Perhaps it was a vision of the future."

Rey shook her head. "No. No, this were memories from the past." She reached out, placing her hand over Luke's real hand. "I was there. The night you were gone and your students all were killed. I was there, and Ben saved me.

You were right, it's not too late for him."

...

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you thought in a review! Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back with an earlier update! This chapter is all about Kylo Ren! Or Ben Solo, whatever name you want to use that is fine with me. I really enjoyed trying to get into character with Kylo this time. He's such a complex character, I can't wait to see more of him in the upcoming movies.**

 **Forgive me if there are any grammatical errors, and for the much shorter chapter. It has been a crazy busy week, so I wrote what I could. Anyway. I've loved hearing your thoughts about the last couple chapters. Reading your reviews make my day, so keep it up!**

 **Anyway, don't forget to review and I hope you all enjoy Chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

Across the galaxy, Kylo Ren paced his small room after his meditation. Unknown to him and Rey, they had both witnessed the same thing. Having left his mask off as he meditated, he ran a gloved hand down his healing face.

That girl had gotten into his head. Not only had he spared her all those years ago, but she had resisted him.

When he had probed her mind in his attempt to find the map to Luke Skywalker, he was surprised to find her presence so familiar. He didn't question it then, but after what he had witnessed he had no more need to. She was the girl he had saved that dreadful night. Sure, he had had his suspicions beforehand. But now, now Kylo Ren knew the truth.

That girl was a reminder of his failure. No. His _failures_.

Anger within him continued to build, feeding off his thoughts.

In a sudden increase of rage, Kylo was unable to hold back. He activated his lightsaber slashing it against his wall, he pulled his arm back to swing once again before being interrupted as a hiss echoed through his small chamber.

His concentration gone, he turned and glared at the messenger, a Stormtrooper that stood in the doorway. The hesitant trooper entered slowly, standing at attention. "The Supreme Leader wishes to see you."

Kylo Ren tensed slightly deactivating his unruly red blade. It had only been a few days since his personal training with Snoke, but every session after seemed to end the same way.

Although he was weary both mentally and physically, what sleep he received was plagued with nightmares. Memories that he wished he could forget. With a false sense of hope he had thought meditation would bring some form of rest his body needed, but what he had just witnessed only left his consciousness more troubled and weary than before. It weighed heavily on his mind. Something he would need to block from Snoke before meeting with him.

The Supreme Leader would see it as a weakness, something he did not tolerate. A mental attack at the end of the meeting to eradicate the light within him was expected, he didn't wish for a probing of his mind as well from his teacher.

Pursing his lips in distain, he then spoke. "Inform the Supreme Leader that I will be there shortly, you're dismissed."

Without another word the Stormtrooper left the room quickly, the door hissing again as it opened for him and then closed.

Kylo picked up his helmet, looking at the front of it. Rey's words to him all those weeks ago came back to the forefront of his mind. _"That's what happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask."_

He scowled. She didn't understand!

He brushed his thumb across the silver ridged lines on the forehead piece. A creature in a mask. A mask that was meant to remind him of his lineage. Of his grandfather. Darth Vader.

The Sith Lord had conquered worlds. He had almost fulfilled bringing piece to the Galaxy. Had he been considered a creature by others as well?

Discarding the thoughts quickly, he cleared his head, carefully making sure to put up mental barriers, protecting what he had seen. He would only be allowing Snoke to sense what he wanted to sense. All of Kylo's anger, rage and suffering.

Kylo placed the mask back over his head, welcoming the extra shield it seemed to place between himself and the world, before exiting his chamber.

...

As Kylo Ren reached the Supreme Leader's tower he hesitated for a moment before opening the closed doors with a flick of his wrist.

The doors hissed as they opened, Kylo entering soon after. The only light source of the room came from both sides of the entrance. The light-cables on either side of the doorway cast an eerie glow down the walkway, up the stairs, and to the throne Snoke sat upon.

Marching resolutely to where the Supreme Leader sat, he bowed his head.

Snoke was the first to speak. "Compassion for others has always been the weakest link of the Jedi, and forever will be. It is ultimate vulnerability."

Kylo Ren had to force himself to not fidget. _He knew. How was it he knew?_ He kept his calm composure from behind his mask, watching as his teacher stood from where he sat, asking innocently. "Supreme Leader?"

With a wave of his hand, Snoke motioned for him to come to side. "Come closer Kylo."

Obediently, Ren did so.

"Do you remember what I told you when I first reached out to you all those years ago?" Snoke began to walk around the room.

Following the ancient figure, Kylo nodded.

Kylo remembered well. He couldn't recall a time that he had gone without the presence of the Supreme Leader. After becoming comfortable with the presence, he had not been frightened the first time Snoke had spoken to him through the bond years later.

"Yes, Supreme Leader, I remember. You repeated the words to me more than once."

Snoke actually smiled. It was a grotesque smile that seemed to twist his appearance, disfiguring his face even more, if that was even possible.

He then repeated the words he had spoken to the young Ben Solo more than twenty years before. "There is no Dark side or Light side. There is only the force. You truly have become stronger by embracing the other half."

Kylo took a deep breath. Although Snoke claimed that there was only the force, he knew that his teacher saw the path and practices of the Light as weaknesses, just as he did compassion.

"That is even more true now." Snoke noted. "Once your training is complete, you must find the Scavenger, and tell her of this truth."

...

 **Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! I'm sorry for the later update everyone. It has been such a crazy week I haven't had much time to write. I did my best to get this chapter out, sadly it's much shorter than I wanted it to be, hopefully the next chapter will be a lot longer. I had a hard time overall writing this, but that's okay, I pushed through it and was able to finish it!**

 **It has been so much fun hearing what you all think of this! So keep on reviewing!**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Review and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 9

 _Thick, black mist engulfed his senses. It reminded him of his time in the cave at Dagobah. The fog that had encased that dark place had robbed his sight in the same way._

 _Luke looked down, searching for his lightsaber beneath his robes at his waist, only to feel its absence._

 _A sudden red light, followed by a blue light, ignited in the distance, blurred but visible. The two lights clashed, the purple hue they created barely able to reach his eyes through the mist. Next the sounds of fighting reached his ears._

 _Moving closer to the fight, the mist began to thin. Parting for him as he continued forward._

 _The two figures came into view soon after, circling one another as their battle continued. One was clad in white, the other, black._

 _As the mist cleared more fully, Luke took in his surroundings. Dark columns were scattered throughout the dark room. The only light, besides the lightsabers, came from directly above him. Turning, he looked over to watch the fighting figures._

 _It took him a moment to realize that he recognized the figures. The one in black, wielding the red saber was none other than his nephew. The other, was Rey. His new Padawan learner._

 _He was about to move forward, to better get a look at the two, to stop the fight at least. But to his surprise, he found his feet were stuck. He jerked his leg, trying his best to move, but it was no use._

 _Instead Luke tried to call out to the two of them, Ben's name formed on his lips, but no sound escaped his mouth. Luke tried again with Rey's name, to no avail. He was trapped. Forced to watch as his current student took on his former student._

 _Both were incredibly talented with a blade. Ben's movements against Rey were agitated and rough, while Rey's were defensive and strategic._

 _The sudden presence of something pooling on the top of his head threw him off. He tilted his head looking up slightly. Grains of sand slid off his head as he did, only to be replaced by more of the rough substance. A steady stream of sand came from the light source in the ceiling, pouring into his hair, before piling at his feet. He leaned forward, in attempt to keep the sand out of his hair and away from his eyes. The sand then shifted successfully, gathering at his shoulders instead, before hitting the floor._

 _A cry of pain pulled him from his current sandy problems, towards Rey and Ben._

 _Rey stood gripping her side, from where the red blade had met flesh. The red blade came down on her again, taking almost all her strength to lift her lightsaber, blocking the blow as she kept one hand on the wound. The two glared at one another before continuing their duel. Ben then shoved her back using their locked blades with such force, that she stumbled back to the ground._

 _Her hand pressed firmly against her side as another groan of pain escaped her lips, agony rippling through her lithe body from the fresh wound. Reaching out with her free hand, she called to the lightsaber that had escaped her grasp during her fall. However it didn't budge from its place in the ground mere feet from her reach._

 _Ben-No; this was the monster Kylo that served the First Order, Leader of the Knights of Ren, stalked towards his fallen opponent. His hand was outstretched, seemingly keeping Rey's fallen weapon in place. Luke tried to call out to her again, silence the only thing coming from his attempt. Desperately he tried to escape from the sand, the steady stream had successfully trapped him up to his waist, and the prison only continued to rise._

 _Blue eyes widened in fear for the girl that he had begun to grow attached to, as he saw his nephew lift his saber to deliver the final blow._

 _Once more he tried to call out, and once more no sound came out. However his nephew turned and looked at Luke._

 _Luke did not recognize this man before him. A long scar ran across his face, from below his cheek to his forehead, but that wasn't what made him unrecognizable. It was his eyes. They were an eerie yellow. Kylo Ren smirked, glancing down at the struggling form of Rey._

 _Turning back to glare at his uncle, his eyes gleamed, making the fiery yellow even more terrifying. He seemed to relish in the position Luke was in, helpless, unable to do anything to stop him._

 _Luke could only watch in horror as he continued to watch what unfolded. Kylo brought his lightsaber down onto Rey with finality._

 _The sand was up to his shoulders now, steadily continuing to envelope him, but Luke didn't care. He had failed again. Hanging his head in shame he hung his head. One could only take so much failure._

...

Aged sky blue eyes opened slowly as Luke awoke from his troubled sleep.

 _Well that definitely was not pleasant_. Luke thought as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, slowly sitting up. There were many different things that he could take from his dream. Although it was more of a nightmare, he found that there were always things you could learn from the things shown to you in the depths of sleep, whether it be good or bad.

Closing his eyes again, he thought about what he had seen.

The first thing that came to mind was that his subconscious was trying to tell him that it was a mistake to train Rey, that he would only fail. However bleak the dream seemed, he couldn't help but feel that he needed to look forward to the future with a positive outlook. He couldn't let his past mistakes and failures drag him down. He would continue to train Rey to the best of his ability.

Luke would move forward, and not look back.

...

 **Review!**


End file.
